Starlight Shadows
by Sakura1106
Summary: Ah! What happened? Where are we? Oh my god, but since were here,we can stay a little bit right? SyncxOc [Tales of the Abyss]


Hiya I'm back again! But this time I'm going to writing something for ToA!

Fanfiction PLEASE give us a ToA section. This going to be romance/action adventure as usual

Anyway let's begin!

Twin Sisters, Twin Problems

"Gah! Stupid HOMEWORK! I'm never going to get this done!" I shouted throwing my sheets onto the floor.

"That is evil, EVIL TORTURE STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted. Meanwhile my sister was playing Tales of the Abyss.

"Hey Sakura, help me defeat this boss!" Ano yelled from the living room.

'Oh, wait I didn't tell you about myself did I? I'm Sakura Taharu that was my sister,

Ano Taharu. I'm 14 years old, and in Gr. 9…."

"Sakura..?" My sister began.

"Hai." I yelled. "I can't help I'm killing my homework."

"Please…!" Ano began. "I'll help you with your homework after..."

"Alright fine," I sighed "I'm going to be Tear, 1st controller."

"YAY" Ano shouted doing her happy dance, which was the Egyptian dance…?

Just then there was a knock on the door I opened it to see SUPER STAR Takomi!

"Takomi?" I began.

"Lemme come in for some ICE CREAM!" Takomi dashed through the door. I barely caught

myself, as she rushed, two other girls also came in.

"Yo, Sakura let us play to." Aerial-Starr said simply.

"Also can we have Ice-Cream as well?"

"Um…ok but who's eating Ice-Cream?" I asked slowly.

"I AM!" Yelled Takomi, holding a giant spoon and a 1 Littre of butterscotch ripple.

"How do you ever manage not to get sick...?" I mumbled, and locked the door.

'Anyway these are my friends: Arieal-Starr, Scarlett and last but not least Super Star Takomi.

Scarlett is a quiet type of person. She didn't say much when we had met her. We viewed her as a nerd or a teacher's pet. However, we were wrong. She loves to joke around also is very kind. She's been in our class since the seventh grade. She is nice sometimes but cracks up when someone argues or gets her angry. But, in the end, she is caring in a very strange way.

Aerial-Starr is kind and times and thoughtful of her friends when they are in trouble

she is nice sometimes but cracks up when someone argues or gets her angry. But, in the end, she is caring in a very strange way.

Well least of all there is Takomi. She is a crazy, energetic girl that acts like a kid even though she's our age. She, for some reason, calls herself "Super Star". I know it's a weird name, kind of sounds like a guy name actually. She might be energetic however do NOT get between her and her ice cream do. If you do, she'll... who knows what she'll do.

'Just then something grabbed my attention'

"Hey, Takomi pass me some ice cream!" yelled Aerial-Starr

"Never!" argued Takomi running around the room getting chased by Aerial-Starr.

"Those two will never change" I sighed

"Come on!" I said dragging them to the living room I looked at the TV screen. "Hey guys the battle is about to start." Takomi and Aerial sat down and got a controller.

I was Tear, Takomi is Anise, Aerial is Natalia and Ano was Guy.

Scarlett decided not to play; there's only suppose to be four people in a party anyway.

"What's this game called again?" asked Scarlett.

"ToA" I responded

"What kind of name is ToA?" Takomi complained.

"It stands for Tales Of The Abyss." I said simply continuously tapping X button to skip the

talking. We were about to face Sync and Largo.

"Then shouldn't it be ToTA?" Takomi questioned back.

I sighed "WHO in the WORLD cares…"

Just then Takomi dropped some Ice-Cream on the Ps2 and started sparking.

"What's going on?" I questioned that was the last thing I said before everything went black.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakura, Sakura," I heard a voice in my mind. I believe god has accepted me into his world "SAKURA WAKE UP"

"AH!" I jumped up "Ow...my head."

"Finally!" yelled Aerial-Starr.

"Ugh…Where are we?" I asked

The cold, air blew everyone's hair. We were lost. Lost. We had no idea what to do. We had worried eyes and were shivering. Lost. What can we do?

"If we stand here, nothing will ever happen," I broke the silence. "We should first warm ourselves up."

"Easy for you to say," Aerial-Starr cried, "How did this happen? Why me?"

"I won't ever meet ice-cream again," Takomi's voice was soft but still energetic

"Is that what were suppose to be worrying about?!" Aerial-Starr snapped.

"Hey guys! We look different!" I said all of a sudden.

"Hey your right!" Aerial-Starr said all of a sudden

I was currently wearing a ninja outfit (the one Sheena from ToS wears but yellow and less revealing)

"Cool! This so sweet!" I exclaimed. I looked at the others Scarlett was wearing a white half top that was covered with a blue sheet like fabric in front and behind her. Her pant went down a little lower than her knees and was white with a blue triangular pattern at the bottom. She also had a golden Syi Sarika wrapped around her arm.. Ariel-Starr was wearing a red dress with a white insides and white sleeves. What I really like about this costume are the short white gloves and the cute, big red hat she is wearing. On the back she has cute little white wings. Takomi on the other hand was wearing a black shinigami outfit with a white shawl wrapped around her waste. Also attached with her shawl was a sword and sheaf. Her hair was in a ponytail (as usual) and was wearing VERY baggy pants.

"Anyway let's warm up!" I ordered

"Let's start a fire," Scarlett ordered

"Snap the dry leaves and rub the rocks together!" She continued.

"I'll go get something from the forest!" I said I then ran off.

As I dashed through the forest I suddenly bumped into a red-haired man. (You know who it is!)

"Ouch!" I whimpered.

"Watch where the hell you are going!" He turned around and glared at me.

"You're A-Asch!" I exclaimed

"How do you know my name?!" He yelled and grabbed his sword As he pulled out his sword, a monster appeared. It was all gooey and hideous. It was ready to attack. That horrible sight was frightening. My scream echoed through the whole area. Asch jumped and sliced the creature in two that stood in front of me. At the wrong time, at the wrong position, my friends appeared.

"Let her go!" Ariel-Starr held her weapon out to attack.

"Stay the hell away from her," Ariel-Starr rushed through with her weapon aiming at him.

"Ariel-Starr stop!" I screamed but she didn't. I ran toward Asch and embraced his body... then the blade of Areal-Starr's weapon sliced through my back.

"NOO!" I heard my friend's voice. I started to see Asch's face fade away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You're finally awake," Takomi smiled as usual.

"What happened?" My voice was weak.

"You went to protect that guy," Scarlett pointed at Asch. "WAIT! WHY IS HE STILL HERE?"

"Ow!" I struggled to get up.

"Why is he here?" I grabbed on Takomi's shirt and whispered into her ears.

"I don't know why he came," Takomi's voice reached to the other side.

"Shh, quiet Takomi," my face turned red. I wondered why he stayed.

"If you're wondering why I came, you'll die within 5 minutes in the forest. I can't have the creatures eat up your body, not after its weak and useless," he was so full of himself.

"If it weren't for me, Ariel-Starr would have killed you, Asch," I blurted my words.

"Are you really an idiot? I'm a well trained swordsman."

"The only reason I saved you was because if I didn't save you would attack my friends, since you're a well-trained you'd have no choice but to attack them. Since you're a lot stronger you could even kill them!" I said, my voice slowing rising

"That was a compliment," He shot back.

"I...I... Arg! You get into my nerves. Why are you even here! Oh My God! Just get lost!" I felt angry. Blood was rushing into my head.

I hate him. I hate that guy Asch. In the game and in... reality.

"Well then I will be on my way" he said

"Hey wait!" Scarlett cried

"Who needs him all he cares about is his pride and dignity" I said coldly.

He glared at me.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked

"Scarlett asked for the millionth time that she wants us to be protected. Seriously, are you deaf?!" I asked

"Me protect you? Wouldn't it be easier to just kill you? It's easy and it's fun." he pulled out his sword and pointed it to Ariel-Starr.

"Hey, where're you pointing that thing?" She walked back in fear.

"Ariel-Starr!" I yelled. "D-don-t-t do it Asch!" I screamed I could see the fear in her eyes.

He then charged at Ariel-Starr but Scarlett went over and blocked the attack unfortunately she was the one that got hurt…

"No! SCARLETT!" I cried

"Humph…Serves her right" Asch said in a apathetic way. I watched as Scarlett's body fell on the floor..wounded

"H-how could you?!" I yelled

Asch didn't turn around but glared at Ariel-Starr she shivered. He then charged at her, I shut my eyes as I heard a scream as

Ariel-Starr body fell on the floor as well. Now it was me and Takomi.

"Sakura, I suggest you run," said Takomi softly

"W- Why??" I didn't want to see another friend get hurt.

Asch then also charged at Takomi I closed my eyes as I heard Takomi scream as well. Now it was only me and him.

"No..Takomi!" I shouted, I had tears streaming down my face. Asch looked at me with cold eyes. "Please...stop." I said softly. I had tears streaming down my face.

"You're pathetic" he said. He slowly walked towards me. I could hear my own heart beat. He swung his sword. I could feel every second as he pierced through my back. I fell to the ground. Just when I thought it was all over he turned me around and stepped on my stomach real hard "You're a pathetic excuse to be called a human being" I heard him walk away.

I woke up to see Ariel-Starr sitting beside me. She had a bandage on her head.

"Hey guys she's awake!" she said

"Where am I?"

I asked. I had a flashback on all the recent events that just happened

"I'm sorry it's my fault" I apologized

"No it not your fault" Takomi walked over with a cup of water

"Takomi couldn't do anything as well so it is also Takomi's fault"

It's strange. When ever Takomi talks, she always has a smile on, even in this situation.

"I'm sorry you guys. I let you all get hurt...I'm pathetic."

"No Takomi, it's not your fault." Scarlet came over and sat beside Ariel-Starr. "If I only had been stronger this would've not have happened" I felt bad. My friends were blaming themselves.

"It's not your fault girls!" I said getting up. "If there's anyone to blame its me! So don't just sit there! Were heading to Baticul!" I got up and thus our new adventure began.

I got it done FINALLY! Anyway please review! This will be here until there's a ToA section bye! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
